RFID tags are incorporated into a range of products for the purpose of allowing an identification of the product by a remote reading device. It is important that tags of variable lengths and configurations be tested in order to verify that they are operating correctly within system specifications for the particular product and application for which they are intended. In addition, it is desirable to determine the minimum read and write power characteristics of the tag so that testing will provide a reliable quality control assessment. Furthermore, it is desirable to test the tags under controlled environmental conditions to improve the reliability and relevance of the test results.